battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M249 SAW
The is the US produced version of the Belgian-made . The M249 uses the 5.56x45mm NATO round, often fed via a belt or a mounted magazine, yet can also accept standard STANAG magazines through a slot on the left of the weapon. It has a selective fire ability that allows it to shoot 750 to 1000 rounds per minute, it can easily match a heavier machine gun at range. |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 The M249 SAW is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2 and is the first weapon unlocked in the Support kit for the United States Marine Corps. The M249 also appears as a turret that will spawn near certain control points that are held by the USMC, although without usable iron sights and infinite ammo. When compared to its MEC counterpart the RPK-74, the M249 has superior spread values, but does marginally less damage; when compared to the QBB-95, the M249 has superior spread and identical damage. Gallery USMC M249SAW BF2.png|A USMC Support aiming the M249 SAW screen059.png|Reloading the M249 SAW BF2M249Fixed.JPG|The mounted M249 HUD in Battlefield 2. Mounted M249 BF2.gif|The M249 mounted on a concrete barrier. 3D modeling Battlefield 2 - M249 SAW 3D Model - BfMeshView|3D modeling demonstration]] BF2 M249SAW Left.png|3D model of the M249 SAW in Battlefield 2 BF2 M249SAW Center.png|3D model of the M249 SAW in Battlefield 2 BF2 M249SAW Right.png|3D model of the M249 SAW in Battlefield 2 |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M249 SAW is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, issued to the EU and USMC Support Kit. It has decent range and power but cannot be aimed down to sights, just like the Type 88 LMG or PKM, and is therefore relatively ineffective at range. Gallery EU Support With M29 SAW BF2MC.jpg|An EU Support holding the M249 SAW. MC249.jpg|The M249 in first person view. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The M249 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The M249 can be found on a few single player levels, such as Acta Non Verba, in a house off the right side when the player must escort the convoy of M1A2 Abrams MBT's. It comes with five HG-2 grenades, and a capacity of 150 rounds (with 300 in reserve). It is always in the hands of Terrence Sweetwater. Multiplayer The M249 SAW is the default US Army light machine gun issued to the Support Kit. Like the other LMGs, it has 150 rounds per belt with 300 rounds in reserve. Its Russian counterpart is the PKM medium machine gun, while its MEC counterpart is the QJY-88. It has a high rate of fire and average damage, with mediocre accuracy. Gallery File:BFBC_M249.jpg|The M249 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Par for the Course File:BFBC_M249_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The M249's iron sights File:M249 SAW reloading.jpg|The M249 SAW reloading |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three machine guns that are based on the M249 SAW, being the M249, Tier 1 Elite M249 and Scoped Arctic M249. M249 The M249 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company update. It is available to the Gunner class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army PKM. A stolen variant of the M249 is also available to the National Army. The M249 is statistically identical to the Bernie's Super Bone Chewer. BFH M249 Icon.png|The icon for the M249. BFH M249 Render.png|The render of the M249. BFH BC2 Royal Weapons Promo.jpg|Promotional image featuring the M249. Golden M249 The Golden M249 is a golden weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Football Fiesta 2010 update. It is available to the Gunner class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Golden PKM. To obtain the Golden M249, a player must have purchased a face paint of the championship football team ( ) from a promotional event during the . A stolen variant of the Golden M249 is also available to the National Army, released for the Football Fiesta 2014 update. BFH Golden M249 Render.png|The render of the Golden M249. Tier 1 Elite M249 The Tier 1 Elite M249 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Medal of Honor 2010 update. It is available to the Gunner class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Specialist's Tier 1 PKM. The Tier 1 Elite M249 is statistically identical to The Super Cheeser. BFH Tier 1 Elite M249 Icon.png|The icon for the Tier 1 Elite M249. BFH Tier 1 Elite M249 Render.png|The render of the Tier 1 Elite M249. BFH MoH Royal Weapons Promo.jpg|Promotional image featuring the Tier 1 Elite M249. Scoped Arctic M249 The Scoped Arctic M249 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Christmas 2010 update. It is available to the Gunner class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Scoped Arctic PKM. The Scoped Arctic M249 is statistically identical to the Maxwell's Super Machinegun, barring the addition of a usable scope. BFH Scoped Arctic M249 Icon.png|The icon for the Scoped Arctic M249. BFH Scoped Arctic M249 Stats.png|Stats of the Scoped Arctic M249. BFH MoH Machinegun Stats.png|Stats of the Scoped Arctic M249. BFH Scoped Arctic M249 Render.png|The render of the Scoped Arctic M249. BFH Christmas 2010 Weapons.png|Promotional image featuring the Scoped Arctic M249. Cost |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M249 SAW is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and only appears in multiplayer. It is the second light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 1100 points to unlock. It has a high rate of fire, modest recoil, and a large magazine size. Its high rate of fire makes it much more effective than other LMGs at close range, however it also works well at longer ranges when tap firing especially with 4x Scope. Overall, the M249 SAW is a very effective weapon in the hands of a player who knows how to control the high rate of fire and to maintain accurate fire with tap firing technique. Gallery M249SAWStatsBC2.png|The M249 SAW's in-game description and stats evaluation. M249 SAW BFBC2.png|The M249 SAW. M249 SAW Red Dot BC2.png|M249 with Red Dot Sight mounted. M249 SAW ACOG BC2.png|M249 with 4X Scope mounted. M249 Reloading BC2.png|One frame from the reload sequence. BC2 M249 IS.png|The M249 SAW's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS The M249 is a weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. bfbc2iosm249.png|The M249 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The M249 SAW is a purchasable elite weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Medic Kit. It features a 80-round magazine, low recoil, and a decent fire rate for the amount of damage it puts out. When the weapon was first released, it was said to fire the 7.62x51mm round, as well as having a recoil reducing muzzle brake, giving reason for its high damage and low recoil. The weapon itself performs very well in combat. It can easily keep its sights on a target with minimal adjustment, but it will start to become inaccurate after many rounds have been fired. This means the user should try to fire in medium length bursts of 5-10 rounds per burst to stay accurate. In close quarters, the weapon's high fire rate and damage will trump even some submachine guns, although its spread is very high, making best for medium ranges and suppressing fire. Although considered an Elite weapon, the M249 SAW - like the UMP45 - features an all-black paint scheme, compared to the usual tan and black paint scheme of the other Elite weapons. Since Dec 1st, 2011 update, M249 SAW features black paint scheme, with a special desert camo skin available through "Desert supply drop" only. Gallery M249stats.png|The Stats and Description of the M249 SAW in Play4Free M249-reference.jpg|M249 sights M249-Holo-reference.jpg|M249 with Holo-sights M249 BFP4F.png|The M249 SAW in Battlefield Play4Free on the deck of the USS Essex at Oman. M249 BFP4F IS.png|The M249 SAW's iron sights. M249D Large P4F.png|Desert camo render. |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The M249 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The M249 is used by some US Marines and is usable in Operation Swordbreaker and sports a Bipod, an ACOG Scope and an Extended Magazine. It can kill in two to three shots. Co-Op The M249 is Player 2's default primary weapon in the missions Operation Exodus and Exfiltration. In the former, it comes with a Holographic Sight and Bipod. It can also be picked up by Player 1 in supply drops around the level. In the latter, it comes with a 4x IRNV sight and Foregrip. Multiplayer The M249 is issued to the Support kit as the first light machine gun unlocked after the default faction light machine guns, at 11,000 Support points, and is the second unlock for the Support kit. Like other machine guns, the M249 comes equipped with a bipod. Comparatively speaking, the M249 is arguably one of the most versatile machine guns though it has its faults. The standard damage profile of the M249; mainly because of the 5.56x45mm NATO used mainly on ARs, makes recoil surprisingly little allowing for accurate full-auto fire with the expense of high spread. Furthermore, the fire rate means enemies are dropped quickly despite the relative damage handicap of the M249 by comparison to some other machine guns. The weapon's high fire rate makes it a good weapon for experienced players and being the second unlock for the support kit makes it an excellent gun for beginners. Unfortunately due to the high RPM output, the M249 suffers from one of the worst spreads when firing, as well as making it empty its magazine faster, although this can be remedied with the use of the Extended Magazine attachment. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-07-21-15h24m31s187.png|Aiming though a scope mounted on a M249. battlefield-3-m249-5.jpg|The M249 in gameplay. BF3 M249 Render.png|A High-Quality render of the M249. M249 SAW Side Render BF3.png|Side render of the M249. Battlefield 3 M249 Rest.png|'M249'. M249 Suppressor BF3.png|M249 with a suppressor attachment Battlefield 3 M249 Iron sight.png|Iron sights. BF3 M249 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M249 BF3 M249 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M249 Battlefield 3: Aftershock The M249 is one of the four selectable primary weapons in Battlefield 3: Aftershock. Unlike the other three, the M249 can only be unlocked when the player watches a trailer for the movie Act of Valor from an advertisement in the game. However, due to a bug, the M249 will not appear on the weapon selection screen, no matter how many times the player watches the trailer over and over again. |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The M249 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4 and was first seen in the Fishing in Baku trailer. Singleplayer The M249 is a collectible found in Tashgar in the park between the broken cars and trees to the left of the entrance. It is equipped with an M145 along with a Flash Light, Heavy Barrel and Bipod. It sports an Atomic Desert finish. It is unlocked for multiplayer upon the completion of the Final Duty assignment. Multiplayer The M249 functions very much like it did in Battlefield 3. Firerate remains the same at 800 RPM, remaining a controllable weapon despite the high rate of fire, and the iron sights are easy to use. It uses 200-round box magazines as default. The M249 unlocks the US attachments first, and Russian and Chinese unlocks must be acquired through Battlepacks. As opposed to the version in Battlefield 3, the M249 in Battlefield 4 has an as-issued dark steel color instead of the common green camo several weapons had in the previous game. Gallery BF4 M249 model.png|'M249' BF4 M249-1.png|First person view BF4 M249-2.png|Iron sights BF4 M249-3.png|Reloading BF4 M249-4.png|Cocking BF4 249.jpg|The M249 being held by Irish. |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline The M249 is a vehicle weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is the gunner's primary weapon on Counter Attack Trucks, and is used by the rear gunner the Armored SUV and Intervention SUV. It was originally a portable weapon as well during Beta, but was removed after light-machine guns were moved from the Enforcer kit to Battle Pickups. Gallery BFHL trailer M249.png|The M249 being used by a Criminal Enforcer in the Rescue trailer. Trivia Battlefield Play4Free *The Holosight M249 and FN Minimi Para were originally separate variations of the default M249, different firing rates, values, and attachments. They were later removed from the game though the M249 gained the option to equip a holographic sight. Battlefield 3 *The M249 Proficiency Dog Tag shows the FN Minimi/M249 Para used in Battlefield Bad Company, Battlefield Bad Company 2, and Battlefield Play4Free. *In the Battlefield 3: Paris Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer, the M249 is seen in the kill feed as the "M-249." The hyphen was removed in the full game. *In the Battlelog Alpha it was referred to as the "MP60". Battlefield 4 *There is a bug where players cannot unlock the M249, even if they complete the requirements. Battlefield Hardline *After LMGs were removed from the Enforcer kit and turned into Battle Pickups, the M249 remained as a pickup up to Hardline's Open Beta, when it was removed as an infantry weapon. This was probably due to it being less useful than the M240B, which does more damage, and being too similar to the MG36. *The SCAR-H License patch shows the M249 SAW instead of the SCAR-H. External links *M249 on Wikipedia *M249 on Modern Firearms References de:M249 ru:M249 SAW Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 2 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Online Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Aftershock Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 4 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Heroes: Christmas 2010 Category:Battlefield Heroes: Medal of Honor Category:Battlefield Heroes: Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta